


Better Than Studying

by theamberissubtle



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: It wasn’t Akko’s fault that she couldn’t get anything done! All she wanted to do was trace every inch of Diana’s outfit and figure out the secret to being so flawless.Or Akko can't concentrate, she blurts out something inappropriate, and Diana has a better idea.





	Better Than Studying

Akko _was_ meant to be studying.  
  
Except she wasn’t, not even a little bit.

How could she, when her girlfriend was sitting across the desk looking like she was modelling the nondescript Luna Nova uniforms as though they were this season’s hottest trend?

Diana of course was completely oblivious to the fact she looked like a catwalk model. She was also oblivious to Akko’s appreciative gaze. She was unaware of a lot of things that weren’t academic, and it was always adorable when Akko caught her off guard by calling her something along the lines of “stupidly stunningly beautiful how are you even _real_ ” after she flipped her hair from her eyes, or put a hand beneath her chin in concentration. The brunette witch was _still_ trying to figure out how someone could look so good in regulation clothing: her white shirt was pressed just right, hugging her slender body, her skirt was immaculate, and her blonde hair hung down her back and around her shoulders like it had been styled to do so.  
  
It wasn’t Akko’s fault that she couldn’t get anything done! All she wanted to do was trace every inch of Diana’s outfit and figure out the secret to being so flawless. It was fruitless, she knew, because Diana was quintessentially _Diana_ and that was explanation enough.

Somehow (by holy interference probably) she was Akko’s to stare at and drool over.

Glancing down at her own uniform, she figured it didn’t look nearly as impressive. No one else looked as good in their uniforms, either. Or in any other clothes for that matter. Her appreciation wasn’t thoroughly one-sided fortunately, though sometimes she feared her gawping was far too obvious. In Diana’s less reserved moments she’d been caught staring at Akko’s exposed legs and that was reward enough for her skirt-length violations. Akko grinned at the memories - flustered Diana might just be her favourite.  
   
Finally, Diana became aware of her intense stare.  
  
She cleared her throat. “Akko?” she prompted, and Akko snapped out of her musings.  
  
“Yes?” she asked innocently, opting for the big-smile and wide-eyes route to safety.  
  
“How’s your essay coming along?”  
  
“Oh. Err.” She glanced down at the unfinished paragraph she’d been writing, quickly adopting a look of piety. “Fine.”  
  
Diana scrutinized her, clearly suspicious.  
  
Akko gulped because having Diana’s unfocused attention on her after her recent thoughts was quite... distracting.  
  
“What is holding your attention?” Diana asked, sighing as she looked across at Akko’s papers.  
  
Akko blanched. On the one hand she couldn’t help but think r _eally, do you see yourself?_ and on the other she wanted the easiest, quickest way out of the impending lecture over her grades and work ethic. To be honest, she was rather proud that she was in the library on a Friday night to begin with, even if most of her motivation was to spend time with her studious girlfriend.  
  
Akko glanced this way and that shiftily, avoiding answering at all.  
  
“Do you require assistance?” Diana asked gently, piercing her with an intense look.  
  
Oh bother! This was never going to work. Akko couldn’t sit _still_ when Diana was being all kind and wonderful and caring and – and – and looking at her like that, like there was no one else in the universe but her. If it had flustered her before they started dating, it was nothing shy of sheer torture now.

An idea suddenly struck her – she could tell the truth for once! Diana deserved to know how distracting she was! Then it wouldn’t be Akko’s fault that she wasn’t getting any work done.  
  
“You,” Akko blurted out, meeting her eyes briefly before turning them to the ceiling. She expelled a breath, clenching her pen in her hand tightly. “You’re distracting,” she accused, sneaking a peak from under her lashes.  
  
Diana looked surprised, clearly wondering what on earth she’d done that was so off-putting.  
  
Akko gestured to her. “You’re gorgeous,” she told her, feeling satisfied when Diana’s eyes widened and a red hue appeared on her cheeks. “I can’t concentrate because you’re right there in front of me, looking like you’re a walking catalogue for these stupid uniforms, and your hair is all soft and wavy, and your face... You’re just hot, okay? I’m weak and I can’t stop looking at you.”  
  
Akko ended her tirade with a little huff. There, that was better. It was out there in the world and not swirling around her brain, sucking up all her attention. Eventually, though, the silence became too much and she had to look at her girlfriend.  
  
Diana, whose whole face was bright red.  
  
Akko smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, there was probably a better way of saying all those things. Can I blame it on English being my second language?”  
  
“You’re fluent,” Diana replied automatically. Applying rationale to the situation seemed to knock some sense into her because she cleared her throat, brushing a strand of hair behind her ears and opened her mouth... but no words came out. She cleared her throat again.  
  
“It’s not like you can help it,” Akko said, thoroughly endeared by the totally cute, caught off guard Diana she was being presented with right now. On her list of Diana's, this one was vying for a place in the top three.   
  
“Though I am happy you find me so...” Diana waved at nothing, not able to find the words.  
  
“Hot,” Akko supplied easily.  
  
Diana’s blush intensified. “What do you suppose we do to resolve this issue?”  
  
The million-dollar question! Akko considered the solution. Truthfully, it had just been one of those days. She’d woken up from a rather suggestive dream of blue eyes descending down her entire body. Not uncommon for her to have those sorts of dreams, but it had left her distracted from the first instance.

Over breakfast she’d stared so hard at the culprit on the other table, imagining her soft kisses and touches, that Amanda had teased her mercilessly for the next several classes about _geez Kagari keep it in your skirt I can hear your thoughts from here_. Then she’d gotten the nerve to hold onto Diana’s arm as the class emptied for lunch, causing both of them to linger. She’d ended up pushing Diana against the door with her lips attached to her neck and that had done nothing to help her libido, especially when Diana had responded enthusiastically, which she wasn't exactly expecting. At lunch she’d been noticeably disheveled and she’d had to endure Amanda’s sex hair comments until the final bell rang. She hadn’t even had sex! Ever! Unfortunately.

Now she was meant to be studying with her girlfriend, alone in the library at night. To say her hormones were causing havoc was an understatement, especially when all she could think about was Diana’s enthusiastic response to her cornering her in the classroom earlier.  
  
The more she thought about it all, the more indignant she felt. Of course she was going to be distracted! She had an attractive girlfriend that she’d intensely made out with that very afternoon!  
  
Akko glared at her.  
  
“W-What?” Diana asked, still somehow oblivious. “What’s that look for?”  
  
“It’s totally your fault. First I have a dream about you that I can’t shake, then we make out in that classroom for like ten whole minutes and I can’t even remember my own name when we leave, and now I’m expected to read books and write an essay... when you’re there. Looking like that.”  
  
Diana’s breath hitched and Akko heard her cross and then re-cross her legs beneath the table.  
  
“The solution,” Akko concluded, feeling a little bold and hyped up and reckless, “is for me to go find an empty shower.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Oh?”

Akko smacked her own hand to her head, misunderstanding her girlfriend’s tone. “Not like that. Well, maybe like that. Just forget I said anything! I just don’t wanna do work, Diana,” she whined, reaching both arms across the desk. “Can we go and watch a movie or something?”  
  
Distracted (as was Akko’s goal) Diana sighed and looked down at her work. After a brief pause, she seemed to make up her mind, proceeding to gather her belongings and stand up.  
  
“Wait, really!” Akko leapt up, delighted to see Diana’s exasperated expression – that meant she was actually done with work for the evening.  
  
“Yes, you might have a point. It’s late, it’s Friday, and winding down to a film sounds rather wonderful right now.”  
  
Akko punched the air jubilantly. She grabbed Diana’s heavier bag for her despite her protests and marched them out of the empty library, reaching behind to grab her girlfriend’s wrist so she couldn’t be distracted by books on the way out. Perfect! It had all worked out better than she could’ve hoped! Not only had she distracted Diana enough not to dwell on the shower comment, she’d actually wrangled a date night of sorts.  
  
“So... about the shower comment.”  
  
Akko froze. She glanced back to find Diana watching her with a raised eyebrow, clearly amused.  
  
“Um, yes, we-well...”  
  
Damn it. Diana was too perceptive. Why did she have to be so reckless! That silly comment could be taken two ways, neither of them good. She was either insinuating that she was having a cold shower due to her own uncontrollable hormones or that she needed the privacy of a shower to...  
  
She turned maroon, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, refusing to glance back. “So about that movie...”  
  
She didn’t even have to look to know Diana was raising her eyebrow even more.  
  
Akko let out a deep sigh. “Pleeeeeeeease stop. It’s been a long day, okay, my filter isn’t working. I don’t even know what I meant by that shower thing...” she tried, which wasn’t true at all.

She squeaked when she felt Diana shake off her grip, grab her own arm with intent, and drag her to the nearest empty classroom, subsequently pushing her into it and making sure the door was locked.  
  
“Diana?” Akko ventured meekly. It looked like her girlfriend was gritting her teeth, waging a silent war in her head. “Um, is everything okay? If it’s about the shower thing, I’m sorry if it made you uncom-”  
  
“That’s not it,” she snapped, putting a hand to her head and closing her eyes.  
  
Nonplussed, Akko gulped and pondered whether it was worth saying anything at all to diffuse the sudden tension. Sometimes saying nothing at all was the best option, especially considering sticking her foot in her mouth was what got her into these messes in the first place.

“You’re very distracting, too,” Diana eventually said, her voice a little hoarse.  
  
Whatever Akko was expecting, it wasn’t that. She could definitely feel her face lighting up. “Oh. Um.”   _Eloquent as usual, Akko_ , she congratulated herself, fidgeting with her sleeve.  
  
“Do you...” Diana tried again. “Was it your intention to...” Frustrated, she dragged a hand through her hair and Akko’s eyes glazed over at the motion. Before she was lost completely and rendered utterly useless, she tried to fight through the confusion and pick a path forward, trying her utmost to decipher Diana’s intentions.  
  
They’d been intimately acquainted for three months, and best friends for months before that. She could do it!  Think, Akko! What was Diana trying to say? She’d agreed to leaving the library early, she’d dragged her into an empty classroom, she’d told her she was equally distracting -  
  
“Shower!” Akko yelped out triumphantly. “I’ll go with that!” In her typical uncouth fashion, she spilled her thoughts without thinking them through. “Is what you’re trying to say related to what I was saying earlier, about touching myself in the shower to thoughts of you?”  
  
Her enthusiasm lasted all of three seconds before she realised what she said – what she’d admitted to doing. It was possible that her heart had stopped altogether. Forget turning red, she’d be lucky to stop at maroon. “No no no-” She let out a strangled cry, trying to scoop up the words and shove them back inside her brain. “W-wait-”  
  
But Diana wasn’t affronted or offended or any of the things Akko expected. Instead her gaze was oddly... primal.  
  
“I was going to say,” Diana said, her voice low, clearly regaining her confidence at Akko’s slip-up, “that I was interested in your thoughts on the matter of us furthering our relationship.”  
  
“Furthering...”  
  
“Yes. Taking our relationship to another level.”  
  
“Another level...”  
  
To Akko’s credit, she wouldn’t have understood the full implications in her native language, either.  
  
Diana’s flirtatious tone vanished as she opted for the matter of fact approach, her usual go-to tone when Akko was being particularly dense about something.

“Akko, do you want to sleep with me?”  
  
RIP, here rests Akko, because that was surely the moment of her death. Well, it would have been if not for the rush of adrenaline bringing her back to life after the temporary heart failure. It took her a few moments to remember how to speak before -  
  
“Of course,” Akko finally responded, because _duh_. It was Diana, the girl she was in love with, the girl who modelled school uniforms in her spare time and put up with Akko almost fainting at the prospect of being intimate with her. “I would love to see you naked,” she told her guilelessly, enthusiastically nodding. It was hard to say if she was dreaming at that point; she pinched her own wrist and winced.

Diana’s mouth twitched. “So we’re on the same page?”  
  
“You...want to sleep with me,” she tested again, needing to clarify that she was indeed hearing the right words and she’d not ascended to the heavenly planes.  
  
“We’ve established that,” Diana teased. “You’re not the only one distracted.”  
  
“Oh. So in the shower you...”  
  
“I have my own suite.” Diana raised an eyebrow nonchalantly, but her cheeks were betraying her by turning a deep red.  
  
Akko gulped. Audibly. So while she was stealing time in the empty showers, Diana was... In her own suite. Wow. This was making her lightheaded.  Okay. So. Clearing her throat, she proceeded to shuffle from one foot to the other, unsure how to collect herself without punching the air in victory because all she could register was awe, relief and total and utter shock that Diana was as distracted by _her._ That when she was alone she also -  
  
“We... don’t have to make decisions about it right now,” Diana murmured, and Akko was grateful for a way back into the conversation. “I think it’s important that we communicate clearly about our intentions however, at every stage.”  
  
“I agree,” Akko said, returning to earth now the initial haze had cleared. “I always want to be honest with you.”  
  
Diana smiled at her, warm and comforting. “I’m glad.”  
  
“Though this wasn’t being dishonest exactly, just... not being entirely honest either?”  
  
“Semantics.” Diana rolled her eyes, but it had the achieved effect – her tone was back to normal, too.

“Ha. True, true.” Akko had no idea what she was babbling about, only that talking helped ground her to the moment and not allow her heartbeat to escalate to the point of incapacity.

Meanwhile Diana looked a little uncomfortable, like whatever had propelled her to be so bold had left her with a vengeance.  
  
Akko tried to get herself together, for both their sakes. “Right, so...”  
  
“Yes, it’s late, I suppose we ought to...”  
  
“Together?” Akko blurted out. Wait, no, that wouldn’t work, they had roommates, and why was she even assuming anything -  
  
“There’s... There’s a spare bedroom in the castle. It’s the prefect’s lounge, from back when Luna Nova had enough students to warrant prefects. Not many people know it’s there, and I suppose no one has a need for it anymore. The teachers told me about it after I refused a private room, thinking I’d change my mind eventually and want more privacy. Or want to go somewhere to get a temporary respite, I suppose.”  
  
The information settled between them, and Akko felt all the air being sucked from the room to gather and swirl around that loaded sentence.  
  
“Y – you want to...”  
  
“Not yet? Not in these circumstances at least. But maybe there are other things we can do.”  
  
Akko’s mind ran through the possibilities, trying to figure out what Diana meant. “Not touching one another?” she tried, wracking her brains. “But being in the same room. While we do what we do alone but together.”  
  
“If you... want.” Diana coughed and identified her fingernails.  
  
“I want,” Akko told her, nervous and excited in equal measure.  
  
That seemed to ease Diana somewhat because she met her eyes and smiled. Just like that, Akko’s nerves calmed, too, and she realized that she didn’t need to make this so complicated. They weren’t going to have sex – Diana was right, it wasn’t the right time, and she didn’t want to do it on a whim like this; she wanted to prepare and buy Diana flowers and, um, probably shave her legs. She would really make it an occasion to remember! Because they would have sex. One day. Soon? Soon. But this, in theory, she could do. Correction: try and do.  She might hyperventilate before she got as far as the mysterious prefect’s room.  
  
“Lead the way,” Akko said with faux bravado.  
  
All the same Diana recognised her intentions and grabbed her hand, leading them back out the classroom and down the corridor. They walked towards the dorms, Diana looking to the side and catching her eyes and quickly looking away again, blushing. Akko grinned, her own cheeks red. They were acting like they’d just started dating: the furtive glances, the constant blushes, the secret smiles.

Upon reaching the final corridor Akko nearly did a whoop of victory - she was still fully upright and not sprawled all over the floor.  
  
They stopped at a door she’d never noticed before, right beside the common room. It didn’t surprise her that she’d walked past it hundreds of times without noticing it. She’d once waded through an entire corridor of murky water courtesy of a leaked pipe without thinking about it and it was only when Professor Finnelan barked at her before reaching the cafeteria doors that she realised she looked like a partially drowned rat. In her defense, she'd just woken up and was making her way to breakfast!

Diana suddenly dropped their joined hands. She then uttered the password, pushing open the door. It was no surprise to Akko that her girlfriend had been entrusted with it – she knew everything about everything and the teachers trusted her. The prefect’s room was indeed empty. Upon entering the room she flicked her wand at the old fashioned candles and they flickered to life, casting their glow over the moderately sized suite. It looked rather like the dorm rooms except for a larger desk, a settee with a coffee table in front, and a double bed in the corner. Privileges, clearly. It looked like the teachers had attempted to spruce it up for Diana’s sake at the beginning of the year, but the budget had restricted anything more lavish than fresh sheets and a few candle holdings.  
  
“I do believe it was bigger once but it’s less of a suite and more of a room now,” Diana said, her formal tone making Akko smile: she sounded most like herself when she was spouting facts.

Diana settled herself on the edge of the bed, smoothing her skirt before doing so, and cast her gaze on Akko, who was standing in the middle of the room and not moving a muscle, scanning the scant furniture and feeling her heartbeat lodge in her throat.  
  
“Do you want to sit down?” Diana asked hesitantly, assuming Akko was changing her mind.  
  
Quickly, Akko joined her, not wanting her to think for a moment she was having second thoughts. Instead she kicked her confidence into overdrive and blurted out: “Can I take off your shirt?”  _Nice one, Akko. Truly. Give her a Pulitzer._ She put her hands to her face and groaned. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just nervous and that was inappropriate-”  
  
Except Diana was guiding one of Akko’s hands to her blouse. Akko dropped the other hand from her face, stunned.  
  
“If you like,” Diana said as the silence stretched on, “we can take off our shirts.”  
  
With shaking fingers, Akko turned towards her and obediently undid the buttons one by one, feeling her whole body overheating. It seemed to take an excruciatingly long time as she fumbled her grip, aware that more skin was being revealed to her with each descent of her fingers. Finally, Diana’s shirt hung open, and Akko wasted no time in scanning her from head to foot, blushing crimson at the new skin on display. She averted her eyes guiltily. Wait, she was allowed to look. No, she was actually being invited to look! It was making her lightheaded. One moment she’d been daydreaming in the library, and now she was taking off her girlfriend’s shirt.    
  
Diana’s bra was a modest white, making her skin look even creamier in the ambient light. She looked so smooth and soft that Akko’s hands itched to touch. First, however, she motioned for Diana to help her remove her own shirt, figuring it was only fair.  
  
Diana did, checking her gaze for permission, her fingers also shaking slightly.  
  
Akko held her breath the whole time, struck by the intimacy of the moment. Who knew that removing clothes could be so nerve-wracking? In an obvious way, sure, but having someone unbutton her shirt _for_ her was making her heart punch her chest with extra vigour. Once she’d finished, Diana pushed the shirt from her shoulders, letting it pool around her waist. Goosebumps littered Akko’s skin – from the sudden cold and from Diana’s rapt gaze. Automatically, Akko reached over and pushed her Diana’s own shirt from her body, figuring she should have done that first, if only so she could ogle her shoulders and neck, too.  
  
Diana had really nice collarbones, she observed, trying not to stare too much at her chest like a drooling pervert. Actually Diana was staring at hers, though, so it was only fair.  
  
For a moment she was struck by how exhilarating it was, being with Diana like this! The candles made the moment even more romantic. She’d have to remember that for their future escapades. She nodded approvingly at her good thinking, willing the information to stick in her brain. _Candles, candles, candles_ -   
  
“You’re beautiful,” Diana told her, voice soft.  
  
“You’re stealing my line,” Akko smiled, heart thudding with affection.  
  
Then Diana leaned forward, once again searching her eyes, and Akko eagerly leaned in to meet her, kissing her with more force than usual and immediately cupping the back of her head to hold her to her mouth. Diana reciprocated with equal candor: she let her hands fall to Akko’s bare waist and the feeling of having her touch on this part of her body gave Akko such a rush that she didn’t register for a long while that she could touch, too, that the new skin on display was for more than ogling. Decisively, she let her hands slide to Diana’s upper arms, clutching at her while they kissed. Then, content that the move had been well-received, she let one hand slip to her waist, her breathing staccato as she touched the soft skin there. The other hand, well, it was now or never, and there had never been a better time to -  
  
Diana’s breath hitched and Akko pulled away, her own breathing heavy.  
  
Lust-filled eyes met hers, and Akko was aware of every molecule in her being at that moment: she was tentatively touching Diana’s chest.  
  
She opened her mouth to ask if it was okay, but Diana closed the gap between them before she could, pushing them both down on the bed, and Akko figured it was more than okay, so she let her other hand join the first, cupping her gently and listening to her breathing as she experimented with pressure.  
  
She was having such a good time, distracted and focused in equal measure, so that when Diana leant over her on the bed and slipped a knee between hers, applying an unexpected pressure in just the right place, she let out a deep, surprised moan. The sensation had sent waves of heat up and down her entire body, so much so that she instantly started to throb.  
  
“So-sorry,” Akko said, though she had no idea what she was apologizing for.  
  
Diana simply pushed into her again, to show her actions had been deliberate, and Akko’s head fell back to the pillow, completely overwhelmed. After that move, she really, really wanted to slip a hand between her own legs, or grind hard into Diana’s knee. She settled for gripping Diana’s hips and kissing her with all the arousal that was coursing through her.  
  
For the third time, Diana pushed against her and Akko tugged at her lip in response, whimpering, her body suddenly moving of its own volition. She was really going to do this, wasn’t she, dry-humping Diana’s leg like -  
  
“Touch yourself,” Diana commanded, suddenly moving off her and laying to the side to face her.  
  
Registering the loss of contact, Akko’s eyes snapped open and she mourned the sudden empty feeling before realising that Diana was asking her to -  
  
Akko nodded shakily, slipping a hand down her body, underneath her skirt, too caught up in the whirlwind of arousal and excitement to care how shameless it was, or how embarrassed she’d ordinarily be, moving her hand quickly, desperately until she pressed just right against the intense throbbing between her legs, hissing out a noise of approval.  
  
Diana watched it all, her eyes predatory.  
  
“You too,” Akko gasped, stopping what she was doing so she could grip Diana’s wrist and guide her own hand down between her legs. She maintained her grip until she felt Diana brush up against herself and breathily moan; Akko added pressure to the hand she was holding, hoping it was pushing against her just right, and Diana groaned louder, her hips reacting instinctively as she pushed up and tried to add more pressure of her own. Satisfied, Akko released her, registering Diana’s noise of regret and smirking, returning to her own task: making sure her body imploded in the best way. She was wet, incredibly wet, and more aroused than she could ever remember being.

Her fingers slid until she found a rhythm. Being with Diana like this as she lay right next to her with her own hand between her legs was indescribable. It was like all the air had been sucked from the room. She could hear Diana’s breathy noises; she could see her eyes clench shut, then flicker open to meet her wondrous gaze, all the while moving her hand, faster and faster.  
  
“This feels so good,” Akko said, increasing the speed of her fingers, desperate in her motions, “with you here.”  
  
“I’m close,” Diana whispered, her hips bucking, and Akko shuffled closer, trying to keep her rhythm, and her hand pushed up against Diana’s own and the resultant pressure – and knowledge of what she was doing – pushed _her_ over the edge. She groaned through her release, feeling weightless for a blissful moment, before blinking away stars when she opened her eyes, her chest heaving from the exertion.  
  
She looked to Diana, who was also breathing heavily and looking right back at her with the same wonder.  
  
“I missed it,” Akko suddenly griped, cursing her selfishness. “I wanted to watch you but that last bit of pressure just made me...” She waved in explanation, pouting, and she was confused when Diana laughed at her.    
  
“They’ll be other times, I hope. And... I didn’t get to watch you, either, because what you did also made me...” Diana trailed off and Akko’s grin returned.  
  
“I’ve never come so hard before,” Akko said in wonder, flopping onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.   
  
Her whole body was tingling, the aftershocks tangible reminders of what had just happened. Like she could ever forget. She’d remember this moment on her deathbed, probably, delirious and telling her grandchildren about her first orgasm with her girlfriend. The back of her neck was kind of sweaty and her skirt was bunched up awkwardly, but she made no effort to move, content to simply catch her breath and marvel at what she’d just experienced.  
  
At her words, Diana blushed, running a hand up and down Akko’s arm lazily.  
  
“What about you?” Akko suddenly asked, concerned. “I know it wasn’t technically me doing it so I can’t really take offence, but was it good? Did you – hard? Was it-”  
  
“Akko, it was the greatest orgasm of my life.”  
  
Akko fell silent and let the steam pour from her ears, not quite believing what she’d just heard. She felt proud, embarrassed, in love and a little turned on. “Oh. Good.”  
  
“Indeed.” Diana was back to being formal, still running her fingertips up Akko’s arm.  
  
“When do you think we’ll be ready for the next step?” she asked, trying not to sound too eager but at the same time knowing she wouldn’t get the nerve to ask if she didn’t do it now, post-glow.  
  
Diana regarded her with a knowing smile. “Soon.”  
  
Akko grinned: she was happy with that. If that was what is like simply having Diana in the same room as her, then she couldn’t imagine what the actual act would be like. Maybe she wouldn’t survive it. She’d been close to nosebleeds on quite a few occasions even when Diana was doing something innocuous, like eating ice cream or stretching to her tip-toes for some book in the library.

Thoughts of being with Diana and causing her moans properly were stirring some interesting feelings in her...  
  
Akko faced her again, letting her hand stroke Diana’s hip, feeling her blood start to burn as she scanned the unclothed upper half of her body. She looked at her tousled hair, her flushed features, and felt another throb of want. No, _need_. She needed Diana.     
  
“Again?” Diana asked with a raised eyebrow, but Akko could sense she was pleased.  
  
“I have a smoking hot girlfriend,” Akko grinned. “What do you expect?”  
  
Diana scoffed but leaned forward to capture her lips anyway.  
  
She had a feeling they wouldn’t be leaving this room any time soon.  


**Author's Note:**

> I found this kicking about my WIP folder, spruced it up a little, and finally had the nerve to post it... Apologies if it's terrible.


End file.
